


The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercises

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Guignol Orchestra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: Alpha-Males, Blowjobs, Chan, Erotic-torture, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mating-Season, Slavery, T-Cest, Turtlecest, age-difference, breath-play, cross-dressing, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random prompts that I got from The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator. You should check it out, it's really cool!</p><p>Most Recent: Cronus/Sollux, Underage partner, (write for 10 minutes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT, Homestuck, Harry Potter, and GGO are not mine! Nor is the almost totally random writing exercise generator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
> Pairing: Leonardo/Raphael  
> Prompt: Coming without being touched  
> Optional: Slash, 350-500 words

Air. It seemed so insignificant, yet it was so powerful... when used in the right ways.

Raphael knew better than to underestimate an opponent, because, in a battle, one small misjudgment could be the difference between life or death.

However, Raphael had never thought he would be battling the forces of nature themselves. 

Not technically the forces of nature _themselves ___, but the forces of nature harnessed by the deceptive, delicious lips of his oldest brother.

He churred as soft, teasing whispers of air skated over his exposed, throbbing flesh. He wanted to look around, but his mask was turned around, effectively blocking his vision.

"Leo?" He questioned, his head flashing around, his sensitive hearing trying to catch a breath, a whisper, a creaking board; anything that would tell him where his brother was.

Another puff of air blew out right under his bound wrists, teasing his wiggling tail, dragging a surprised squeak out of him and another churr.

"God, Leo!" Raphael moaned, thrusting his hips into the warm air. His cock jumped when he suddenly felt a warmth near his neck.

"Just Leonardo will do fine if you want to give me a title."

A deep flush spread from his forehead to his neck at the words. "L-Leo, I'm so close." Raphael whimpered, his cock spurting out a stripe of precum onto his plastron.

Raph tensed as he heard Leo take another breath. He bit his lip and waited in nervous anticipation for the blow, but it didn't come. His thighs began shaking and he felt tears of frustration building behind his closed lids. He didn't dare say anything, hoping only for the sweet release that he was so close to achieving.

Just when he felt like giving up hope, a final blast of air blew right across the tip of his member and he came, his erection pulsing and throbbing as he spurted ropes of cum onto his plastron. A high, keening whine accompanied his powerful orgasm.

He came down from his high as his lover removed the mask from his vision. "I hate you so much." He mumbled as Leo leaned down and brushed a kiss over his lips. 

The ninja leader just smirked. "I told you I could make you come without touching your dick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Hermione/???  
> Prompt: Reversal of Role or of Fortune  
> Optional: Het, Write for (10 minutes)

So many years after the fall of Voldemort, few of his inner circle stilled lived. Those that did were usually kept alive merely for humiliation and degradation at the hands of those who bought them. 

Except for one.

 

Hermione Granger was a good and kind master to the Death Eater that she had been charged to her care. 

She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't dislike the man for all of the trouble he had helped to cause, nor would she deny that there was a time that, given the chance, she would have cleaved his head from his shoulders with no guilt what-so-ever.

But as a Master, she took her job very seriously in caring for her slave. She even went out of her way to arrange for him to be able to see his son again. Unfortunately, she was unable to stop his wife from getting beaten to death by one of the bitter victims of the final battle at Hogwarts.

Every day she would wake and rush to make sure that he didn't try to escape during the night. After that she made sure that he ate properly, dressed properly, cleaned properly and then they would read. For hours on end, they would sit in the library of the manor that he once called his own home, and do nothing but read or make comfortable conversation.

It took many years, but eventually Master and Slave became friends, and after that... lovers. 

So many more years down the road, she would wake up and not have to worry about him trying to escape in the night, because he would be right there next to her. And she wouldn't be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Hermione's slave?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
> Pairing: Raphael/Donatello  
> Prompt: Friction or Frottage  
> Optional: Slash, Drabble (100 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Alert! (I have about 153'576'720 OTPs, BTW)

Lustful, wanting churrs spilled from his lover's lips, a living testament that he was doing his job properly.

The thick, emerald-green cock in his mouth throbbed as he churred around it. His wide tongue laved along the underside, paying special attention to the thick vein on the bottom. The head of Raph's cock hit the back of his throat and he churred again, tasting salty pre-come on his tongue.

His own cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, long and curved, it rubbed blissfully against the silky sheets, giving him just enough friction to bring himself to orgasm along with his panting lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Grand Guignol Orchestra  
> Pairing: Lucille/Celes  
> Prompt: Cross-dressing  
> Optional: Het, 350-500 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Books 1-3 of the Grand Guignol Orchestra

The first time that Celes had saw Lucille she had thought that he was the most beautiful woman that she had ever layed eyes upon. She had nearly resolved to become a lesbian on the spot, but after she later discovered that the gorgeous woman was, in fact, a gorgeous man, she decided to stay straight.

Even after she began traveling with the _unofficial ___Grand Orchestra, she never could understand Lucille's impulsive habit to dress up as a girl whenever the mood struck him. And, sweet mother of a guignol, did he look abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous in a dress!

After Lucille pretending to be a girl got them through the castle of creepy guignol-maids, Celes couldn't help admitting that it was a very helpful thing at times. However, it didn't stop the young girl from wanting to stab the dirty bastard who put hands all over Lucille.

On their way to the Queen's castle, Celes _accidentally ___caught Lucille in the middle of sorting through his clothes. That's when the young girl made a startling discovery: more of Lucille's clothes were female than male! She couldn't help showing an immediate interest in them, they were clothes, she was a girl, it just made sense.

Unfortunately, she got a little too into it and ended up in a fashion show with the golden-haired angel of a singer. That had led to many hours of easy companionship and camaraderie with Kotaku and Gwindel watching from the front seat, grumbling in on instance and quietly observing in the other.

It wasn't until the fiasco at the Nunnery with Garnet Rhodonite and the ex-piano player of the unofficial Grand Orchestra, did the young girl truly realize what it was that she was feeling for the man who had saved her from her guignol-infested home. Was it possible that young Celes was falling for the dark angel of the kindom; Lucille?

She couldn't understand her new feelings, neither could she understand the powerful new urge to be close to him, to run her fingers through his hair, to gently caress his skin. She stayed all confused in her mind until the day that she threw caution to the wind and just kissed him right there in the car, her wearing her trousers and suitcoat, him in a frilly dress.

Kohaku owed Gwindel 10 bucks after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Guignol Orchestra is a gothic/horror manga by Kaori Yuki, I would recommend it to anyone who likes manga!! It's great!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
> Pairing: Leonardo/Karai  
> Prompt: Beloved Enemy  
> Optional: Character Study, Drabble (100 words)

Deadly beauty. Like the lovliness of a tessen; so innocent and unassuming, yet capable of dealing deadly blows.

Her skin is white as the snow that falls in the cold, winter months, her hair blacker than the darkest of nights, her eyes as sharp as the blade she wields. She is perfect in every way, except one... She is my enemy. So she is forbidden. 

But I still see her,... and I still love her. Nothing will change that. 

A thousand years will pass, a million perhaps, our bodies will have long since returned to the dust that made us. 

But my love will forever live on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
> Prompt: M-preg  
> Optional: Het, 3rd-person P.O.V (Omniscient)

"TEMPORARY!"

The furious yells echo out of the small townhouse, but no muggles hear them, thank goodness, because of certain charms and spells that the guy now yelling put up.

"It was _supposed ___to be temporary?! Well, it bloody well seems like it wasn't!!" Ron yelled furiously inside of the house. The poor sap had just got the short end of the stick when it came to wandwork, and messing up, even a tiny bit, on a sexually-related spell, could mean severe damage to any and all parties involved. Especially when it was Ron casting the spell.

During a late-night romp a few weeks prior to this particular day, Hermione had gotten the brilliant idea to switch their genders for the night and have some one-on-one like that.

Unfortunately, something had went a little wrong, and now...

"I'M PREGNANT?!" Ron yelled again, his frustration was accompanied by both restrained tears and barely-supressed rage; both easily recognizable as side effects of pregnancy (take from someone who has 2 siblings over 12 years younger than her, it's a bloody nightmare)

"Honey, calm down." Ever-strategising, Hermione followed her husband around, rubbing his shoulders and trying to calm him with soothing words. It just wasn't working too well.

"I'm sure, if you're so upset, the healer's at St Mungos can... remove it for you." And she stepped on a switch with those words because one moment he's raging, the next he's cradling his belly and sobbing all over the place about how he'd never kill a baby.

Problemo solved. They're keeping the baby. And Ron gets to be a happy daddy,... or is it mommy?

Let's fly forward through several months of Ron getting fatter, to the day that he actually gives birth. No, we're not gonna watch that. Blegh. 

Ron gets all cleaned up after the birth and when all of his friends and family cluster in around him, Hermione and the new baby, he's smiling with tears in his eyes as he introduces his baby girl to the world.

Well, kinda just to the family first, the whole world can come later. ...Much later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
> Pairing: Michelangelo  
> Prompt: Masturbation  
> Optional: pwp, Write for (30 minutes)

Mikey woke up sweaty and semihard after a very arousing wet dream about a tall, forest-green girl turtle with legs that could kill any man's, or turtle's, personal restrictions.

He remembered the gorgeous body, remembered the way it felt pressed up against him in his dream... it was so warm, so right.

He released a strong churr at the memory, relishing in the pleasured spikes running up and down his spine.

He knew that he wasn't getting any more sleep until his cock had deflated, but he much prefered an orgasm over a long wait, so he pushed himself up on his knees and propped a few pillows under his legs to support him.

He leaned forward at the same time his arm moved to his tail and he slowly ran one thick finger over his cloaca, gathering a generous amount of the natural fluids seeping from it, before pushing the finger deep into his cloaca and swirling it around. High, keening churrs fell off of his tongue as pleasure flooded his being, his finger massaging his inner walls and rubbing against his swelling member simultaneously.

He removed his finger and his cock slid free at the same time, already slick and shiny with his natural lubricant, not to mention a copious amount of pre-come. Another churr rolled from the hollows of his throat as he teased the rim of his cloaca with one finger, while his other hand moved down to grasp his dick and pump it in a few quick motions before settling into a smooth steady pace.

His head fell back and he _moaned ___, long, deep and lust-filled, it could've woken up the rest of the lair, but Michelangelo did not care one bit. His brain was disabled by the mind-numbing pleasure that he was receiving from the teasing touches and the quick, pleasurable strokes along his thick organ.

He ran the pad of his wide thumb over the flared tip of his cock and cried out as the pleasure burst inside of him and he came. White-hot stars bloomed before his unseeing eyes as he cried out his orgasm to the sex-scented confines of his empty bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
> Pairing: Raphael/Donatello  
> Prompt: Alpha Males  
> Optional: Slash, 500-1'000 words

When the turtles hit their mating season, they immediately paired off. The two newly-revealed alphas became overly protective of their mates and in turn often got into furious fights with one another over territory and breeding rights of the available carriers.

Raphael almost without question was discovered to be an Alpha. His brawny form and pure physical strength pointed directly to that result; the second-youngest of the turtles absolutely oozed masculinity and power.

No one. Absolutely _no one ___would have guessed that the second alpha was the bo-wielder and genius of the family; Donatello Hamato.

When Raphael had come in search of Michelangelo, after already having claimed Leonardo, he got the headache of his life when an enraged Alpha Donatello stepped in to defend his young mate.

It wasn't until quite a few headaches later did the emerald-skinned terrapin realize that in order to achieve success, he needed to change his target from the protected to the protector. Too bad for him, Donatello was already five steps ahead of him.

When Raphael lumbered into the lab one late night, intent upon making himself the one and only _true ___alpha of the group, he was met with the sight of Donatello busily working on a project that he couldn't see on a low table, the genius was bending over and thanks to the effects of their mating season, his tail was slightly swollen from arousal and natural liquids seeped from his cloaca. The smell pulled a low, very quiet growl from Raphael. It was the scent of an unmarked mate. Raphael felt the intense, primitive need to mark the other alpha and he lunged.

Two seconds before emerald hands would've closed around olive-colored arms, Donatello ducked to the side and Raphael fell forward against and over the table, his arms falling to brace himself and keep his face from smashing against the table.

Before he could jump up and turn to tackle the older alpha, metal restraints locked around his arms and kept him firmly locked to the table. In a panicked moment he understood that he had been fooled and he was now trapped and vulnerable to the other alpha.

He growled and pulled, twisting his wrists and shaking his body; trying to get himself loose, even if it meant getting injured.

His actions froze when he felt a soft tongue lick a stripe over his cloaca. He hadn't even noticed Donnie kneeling between his legs. The tender, gentle touch made him want to churr his appreciation to the other, but in doing so he would have to give up the top alpha title to his brother. He bit back the sound and tried to kick at his olive-skinned rival, but he soon found his ankles trapped and secured much in the same way as his arms.

And then it began again. Soft touches, teasing licks, gentle petting. Raphael was starting to feel very jealous of Michelangelo, if this was how the genius always treated his mates.

One thick finger pushed into his cloaca next to his growing arousal and carefully stretched him, being sure to brush across his prostate a few times and make him nearly cry out at the sensations. It was so... different from being the one on top, but as Donnie pushed into him, he suddenly realized that he didn't care if he was on the receiving end, it was very pleasurable on both ends. 

He finally released his low, lustful churr and immediately followed it with another when Donnie echoed his with the olive-hued turtle's own impossibly deep churr. The tones rumbled out of his mouth and rolled along Raphael's spine, making him shake under the intensity of it.

He glanced over his shoulder and found Donnie's eyes staring lovingly back into his. He immediately felt a thousand times better. Even when he couldn't control his own mind or body, he could always count on Donnie. 

No matter what, he knew that his brother would always keep him safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Homestuck  
> Pairing: Karkat/Equius  
> Prompt: Erotic Torture  
> Optional: Femmeslash, Drabble (100 words)

You think royal blue is such a pretty color, especially when it's staining your grey hands.

High-pitched, keening whines escape those perfect lips as you hold him on the brink of release.

He thrashes and writhes under your body, his muscular torso spattered with a mess of red and blue, and he _begs ___and it's the sweetest music to your ears.

You hold on, listening to his cries, because you know that he loves it, and he knows that you know. You love that he could break you easily, but he doesn't, because he trusts you not to break him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Homestuck  
> Pairing: Cronus Ampora/Sollux Captor  
> Prompy: Underage Partner (Chan)  
> Optional: Favorite Character, (write for) 10 minutes

Your cheeks are flushed bright yellow and your lips are painted purple. 

You sit on your knees before this tall adult and open your small mouth when he once more rubs at the bases of your twin sets of horns. Your psiioniics spark around your horns as his long, purple bulge is reintroduced to your wet, warm oral cavity.

A deep, throaty moan escapes his mouth as he pushes his hips forward and pulls your head in to meet him. You choke as he goes as deep in your throat as he can reach and pain lances through your lungs when you can't pull in air through your mouth or nose.

You try to pull away and catch your breath, but he won't let you go. Your little lungs are crying for air, and your eyes are pouring tears like rain down your purple-stained cheeks.

Your vision starts going black and you crumple in on yourself, your tiny form pulling away from him and clearing up your throat to breathe. You take deep, gasping lungfuls of air into your aching lungs, tears are pouring from your eyes but you don't object when those strong hands pick you up and cradle you agsinst his broad chest. 

You couldn't quite do it.... But you know you'll try again, because all you want is to please him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather depressing story??

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms and pairings will vary.
> 
> Feel free to suggest a fandom or pairing for future use.


End file.
